


Where It Began

by ARose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: And he stood, back at where it had truly begun.





	

The wind brushed against his face lightly and the scent of the ocean that he had become accustomed to filled his nose. He tilted his head up and looked out at the clear blue sky, his eyes wide and glowing with happiness. He glanced around his surroundings, taking note of the forest he had just walked through and the bright green grass under his feet. 

Slowly he looked down at his feet that hung off the side of the cliff face and at the sea below him, watching as waves crashed against the wall of the cliff. 

He remembered that time, a long, long time ago, where he had sat on this very cliff, watching the clouds and talking excitedly to the two other boys who came to the cliff. He remembered sitting on the cliff after the oldest of the three of them - at the time they weren't sure who was older - placed three red cups in front of them and filled them with his practically adopted mothers booze. 

He remembered this cliff being where they had gone after they had become brothers, looking out at the sea with determination in their hearts.

It was here, on this island, on this cliff, that his adventure had began and he wanted this to be where his next one would also begin. 

He slowly stood back up, bring his legs from over the cliff and onto the grass he sat on before standing. He looked once back out at the view, his grin shining like the sun above him, and turned around. 

The red coat he wore brushed against his legs as he turned and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. This is where they had been brothers, and this is where he had made his promise to himself to get stronger. 

And stronger he had become. 

The Pirate King looked at his blond haired brother who stood just outside of the forests boundaries and his grin got wider. 

"We've got to visit Dadan now, Sabo!" He called as he jogged over to his brother. Sabo tilted his top hat slightly and looked at his younger brother with his own grin. 

"Of course Luffy!" 

The waves crashed against the side of the cliff face, and another brother stood at the edge of the cliff as he watched the two walk away. 

And Ace smiled, a grin stretching over his face, because he was so, so proud.


End file.
